


Irrevocable

by VeryImpressive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Conflicted Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren-centric, Lemon, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Violence, they need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: In the light of day, he would walk away from it all, she only need ask.And he feared the day she discovered that.





	Irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Reylo - sue me. 
> 
> Ship wars are fun, but I'll console myself with my canon ship. 
> 
> Anyway, I've just gotten back from my second viewing of the new film, and I need to write.

It should have felt different.

To say that he hadn’t imagined what it would feel like, if even for a single moment, in the darkest corners of his mind, would be a lie. There was always something out there, in the periphery of his sight, that told him that he would be in this position, but he always thought that the moment would come with the indescribable feeling of exaltation. He had defeated the beast, the monster who haunted his dreams, the man that had torn every fiber of his being apart, and scattered them to the winds. 

Snoke, in the end, had been a man.

Like Sidious before him, Snoke had been destroyed by his own hubris, and like Vader, _he_ had been the one to finally put the wretched creature out of his infinite misery.

But there was no thrill, there was no rush, there was no moment of triumph.

There was no single hint of acclamation from the Force – there was only a sinking feeling, the feeling of emptiness. He’d been freed from his bonds, but now that he was free from those bonds, he’d felt as he’d been ensnared by another set of them.

Even as he had verbally professed otherwise, he knew exactly who’d bound him.

His master had been an unmatched master of manipulation, with his only true discernable equal being the late Emperor Palpatine, but regardless of the validity of his claims, the fact remained that it was there. A bond like the one that existed between himself and the girl, it was one that could be broken, but there was no telling what the effect would be. For all he knew, it could kill him, or the both of them, or just even her.

_No._

They were connected, they were connected on a level that was beyond any physical description. The fact of the matter was that the girl was the only one that held any sway over him, she was the only one that could ever dare have any measure of control over him. Snoke, Han Solo, Luke, all his bonds had been utterly destroyed.

It frightened him – how easily it would’ve been for him to have gone with her.

He almost gave in – as much as he’d felt that she’d almost given in to him.

The biggest question that he had to ask him himself was how long it would be before she discovered her true power over him? He wondered when it would finally occur to her that all she would have to do is catch him at the right moment, and he would drop it all. He would walk away from it all, he would run away – if only she asked.

It was only when the wreck of The Supremacy cooled, and when his bloodlust finally dissipated, that he understood that she was the only one that mattered to him.

In a galaxy with trillions, upon trillions, upon trillions of beings, his sole concern was her. He was being quite truthful when he told her that she mattered to him, she alone mattered to him, he would let the galaxy, and every living thing in it die for her.

“My Lord,” Hux’s voice, on it’s face, had its usual sycophantic submissiveness.

But through the Force, he could sense the unhinged raged brewing underneath that carefully manicured façade that his wretched Father had instilled inside of the man.

Hux was a rabid dog, but he knew his place – he understood that with the change in Administration, his position, his very life, hung precariously in the balance.

Fortunately for him, his name still inspired loyalty within the legions.

But, as he’d vowed the moment he was awoken on the destroyed Supremacy and saw his face, the moment Hux lost his usefulness, he would be destroyed. Hux’s greatest talent, his greatest skill, had been his talking, but he would be made to listen.

One day.

“My Lord, we can find no trace of the ship,” Hux seemed almost hesitant.

He was rapidly growing impatient with the very presence of the man in his meditation chamber, the air was almost befouled in his presence, not to mention the currents in the force that seemed to be tainted around him. He’d given explicit orders that he was not to be disturbed while he was attempting to center himself in the Force.

Meditation had never come easily to him – and in the years since joining with the First Order, he would be the first to admit that he had let the practice fall by the wayside.

But the events at the mine had taught him the necessity of reviving old habits.

_And Hux was interrupting him._

Perhaps the good general was closer to outliving his usefulness then anticipated.

“I know,” He answered.

He hadn’t needed any confirmation that they’d escaped and vanished into the wilds, he knew it was going to happen, he knew that the moment they escaped, he would not get his hands on them until they reappeared. They would have to come to him, just as she would reveal herself to him again through their bond, in time, with time.

“Forgive me, _Supreme_ Leader,” A small smirk managed to pull itself onto his lips at the sound of that title coming from Hux – one thing that he was very much enjoying about this change. With his back careful turned, the smirk turned into a full on smile.

“You will do, _nothing_ ,” He stressed carefully, his hands carefully placed in his lap.

“Excuse me? I must protest-…” His voice was replaced with the blissful sounds of choking, and the smile on his face only maintained itself throughout the man’s ordeal.

“General Hux, you will continue your movements into the core,” His tone was carefully toned to be quite calm, despite the telekinetic vice around the other man’s neck. “That will be your only task, your only focus, and I will deal with the resistance.”

And there was a trailing off in his command, one that was completely understood by both men in the room, one that needed no words, needed no violent demonstrations.

Both knew that he could kill the other with a thought.

“It will be done,” He looked up, and through the durasteel plating that lined the chamber, he watched the normally proud General Hux bow deeply at the waist and turn.

He wasn’t one to be distracted by such things, normally.

But the moment Hux left the chamber, he let out a shuddering breath and shut his eyes, attempting to find his ever-elusive center. He couldn’t though, no matter how much he searched for it, no matter how much of his rage, pain, and anger he let go into the Force, he couldn’t quite find his peace. That blissful feeling, that feeling that had been unmatched by any feeling that he’d ever experienced in life, he could see it.

It was in his sight, but beyond his reach.

He needed desperately to feel that feeling again, to feel Rey again.

He had to find her, whatever the cost may be.  


End file.
